Rachel's Story Chapter Seven
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: There is a bombshell to Rachel's love connection


RACHEL'S STORY CHAPTER SEVEN

Written by: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

We left off with Rachel dreading telling Carlos/Ranger about her new boyfriend.

 **LATER THAT EVENING:**

Carlos and Stephanie arrive at Rachel's

"Come in."

"Stephanie is being evasive about why I have to be here."

"I asked her to. I have a situation that I honestly think you will hit the ceiling over."

"Hmm. So you expect me to get mad? I take it this concerns a man in your life?"

"Yes. Carlos, I have met a man that I have fallen in love with."

"This concerns me how?"

"Because he is a professional musician."

"Yeah that is not a very dependable form of income."

"He also works for his father in his cabinet shop."

"OK. He is ambitious. That is a good sign."

"I know you are not fond of musicians. But he also is the man who brought me the illegal dumping story. His story also helped me win a prestigious award. I offered him part of the prize money but he declined my offer. He just wanted something done and it is being done as we speak."

"What else is your worries with this man?"

"I have run him through YOUR search engines and he comes back clean, no tickets, no arrests, and a good credit rating."

"What is the problem then?"

"I know how protective you are of Julie and Bradley. I want to find a babysitter to stay in the cottage so I know the kids are safe. I want the chance to go hear him play. Not every night but occasionally."

"Is the cottage going to be close enough if they need help?"

"Hector has put in an intercom from every room in the house into the cottage. Will this be good enough protection to suit your liking?"

"Depends on how many nights you plan on seeing this man."

"Julie and Bradley have training with RangeMan on Mondays. I would like the bodyguard to bring them home on Monday. Then stay here until I get home or in the cottage. I would also like to go listen on Friday and Saturdays as well. I want time with Ronnie to myself."

"Ronnie who?"

"Ronnie Williams."

Rachel hands Carlos the reports she ran on him.

"He plays at Joe's Mill Saloon. Is this the problem?"

"No, We have nightly constant patrols on the premises. This would protect you when you are there. I know this Ronnie Williams. He built the storage units for the sixth floor remodel and all of Ella's cabinets. He is an honorable man. How serious is this? Is it official or just an affair?"

"I spent the night with him. Yes, we used protection. But I am in love with him and he tells me

he loves me too."

"When are you going to tell the kids?"

"I wanted to clear it with you first."

Ranger took a deep breath while he was thinking of his position on the matter.

"I did not plan on this situation when I moved you here. BUT...(another deep breath). You know your own mind. Are you ready for the emotional part so soon after losing Ron?"

"Carlos, remember our first night together? How much we enjoyed our touches? Well with Ronnie they are twice as strong as those you and I felt."

"TWICE AS STRONG?"

"Yes. I have wanted him since he first walked into my office. Now that I had time with him I want him all the more. Will you object to us being a couple?"

"Considering I know he has been double checked through our systems. I personally know this man and I know him to be a decent, honest man...(another deep sigh) no I won't object. Let me set it up with Nick to move into the cottage. He was considering finding his own apartment anyways. Maybe this will fit his plans well enough to take the job?"

"Will you help me tell the kids? I am afraid they won't like me having another man around."

"Sure. Let's bring them in and we will make a family decision."

Ranger calls the kids downstairs to the kitchen.

"Julie and Bradley we have an adult situation that has come to my attention. So since it is an adult situation your Mother and I want to treat you like adults and get your input."

"Julie and Bradley, remember my story for the TV show? I really don't know how to put this."

"Mom, I know that look on your face. What is his name?"

"How did you get so smart, young lady?"

"Easy I have found a boy that puts that look on my face just to look at him or have him hold my hand."

"You never told me you had a boyfriend."

"It has only been two weeks so I was waiting to see if we were really compatible."

"What is his name? Jared Williams. He is so cute I love him but I have been afraid to tell you."

"We will discuss your friend later. The man who brought me the story likes me as much as I like him. The problem is he is a professional musician. For me to hear him play will mean I have to leave you two alone to go listen to him. I would like to go on Mondays while you are in training at RangeMan. Then I would like to go on Friday and Saturday nights. Carlos and I are going to ask Nick to move into the cottage. You two are big enough to be on your own. Nick will be an intercom call away should you need him. Will my being away to be with Ronnie make you feel like I have deserted you two?

"Mom, I want you to have a boyfriend. If Daddy agrees that the man suits his criteria then I am all for it." Bradley said.

"Bradley, this man has been through my system twice and has come out clean. Plus he is also the man who built the storage cabinets for Ella on the sixth floor when we remodeled it."

"That tall dark haired man?" Julie asked.

"Yes." Carlos said.

"I agree, Mom. He is handsome and smart too. He offered to teach me to play the guitar but I didn't think you would let me." Julie said.

"Mom, I want you to be happy. If this man can do that and Daddy doesn't object then I won't either. Bradley said.

All of a sudden Stephanie grabbed the reports.

Everyone looked at her.

"Shit!" Stephanie said.

Carlos really looked worried.

"What is it Babe?'

Stephanie pointed to something on the report page.

"Holy Crap!" Ranger said.

"Rachel, we have a problem. The Ronnie that you are interested in is also the father of the boy Julie is interested in!"

Julie looked at her mother.

Ranger filled in the background.

Ronnie has two sons. Jared is the oldest. His youngest son has ALS (Lou Gehrig's disease).

"You mean to tell me out of all people in Trenton that Julie and I picked the two people who are related to each other?"

Carlos was reading the report.

"Julie, has Jared ever mentioned he was a member of the National Honor Society?"

"Yes. He liked it that I was too."

"This report says Jared plays four instruments: the guitar, the piano, the fiddle and the harmonica."

"I knew about the piano and guitar but he never mentioned the other two." Julie said.

"Stephanie, you haven't said a word. What is your view?" Carlos asked.

"I am blown away by all this information. But just think how much and how fast our blended family is growing. As far as both of you dating related guys. I say go for it."

"Let me check with Nick and we will try to get this set up. Do we agree to give this a trial run?"

"Mom, may you better ask Ronnie if Jared dating me will be alright since you two will be dating too."

"Are we sure we are not in the Twilight Zone? This is getting spooky." Stephanie said.

The next day Julie goes to school. She meets Jared for lunch.

"Jared, I was given some information that I think you should know."

"Sounds like I am not going to like it but tell me anyway."

"My mother and your father have found each other. They think they are in love."

"MY FATHER! My dad hasn't had a date since he divorced my mother! How did this happen?"

"Your father is the one who brought my mother the story about the illegal sewage dump. Then my mother is set to get a prestigious award and she wanted to share the money with your Dad. He refused but they did go out on a date. They are attracted to each other like I am attracted to you. Will you be alright with this or should we walk away from each other?"

"I am in shock! Since I don't talk to Dad often I didn't know about this. As for me walking away from you, Julie. I can't do that! I need you in my life to make it feel whole."

Julie put her hand on Jared's knee. Trying to be discreet so as not to catch the Cafeteria Monitor's attention.  
"Jared, I don't want to lose you either."

"Then maybe we need to set up a meeting with the four of us to decide on how to handle this."

"I will have Mom set it up. What will your Mother say about this?"

"She will hit the ceiling! But I don't live with her. I live with a friend because Mom is constantly insulting Dad. I couldn't condone her behavior because she was sleeping around with other men, including my Uncle Jim, my Dad's brother. I know of seven men she has been with. Dad has not slept with anyone that I know of."

"But if they get together wouldn't that make us brother and sister?"

"Not really because we are not biologically related so we are free to have our own relationship."

"I thought that meant I would have to stop seeing you. That would break my heart."

"You set up the meeting and we will discuss how to find a good solution for it. But NO, I WILL NOT GIVE YOU UP, JULIE!"

"Me either, Jared. I love you."

"I love you too, Julie."

Jared squeezes her hand that is still on his leg.

"We need to go back to class. I will meet you after school and discuss this some more."

"Thank you for not pulling away."

"My, sweet Julie, nothing or no one will ever pull us apart. I love you too much."

"You are my Knight in Shining Armor and I love you too. Oh yeah, Why didn't you tell me you played the harmonica and the fiddle?"

Jared smiled at her.

"It never came up. Maybe someday I will play just for you."

Julie smiled at him.

" I would love to watch you play any instrument. I find it sexy."

"Honey, you are sexy enough for me."

"We better stop and go to class because I am getting ideas I am too young to have."

Jared chuckled at her.

"Julie, I have already had those ideas but refused to act on them out of respect for you."

"We will discuss those ideas later, Mr. Jared!"

They smiled at each other and went to their separate classes.

A/ N: I know this is a short chapter. Wonder what they will do about those ideas?


End file.
